Poor, Tired Isadora
by Girl-With-No-Name x
Summary: A  Probably Crap  Fic in which Klaus is too perfect and Isadora is very tired and very much in love. Oh, and Violet plans to elope with Quigley. The usual. IQ/KB!


*Stretches* Ah, it feels good to be writing a ASOUE Fic again, seeing how it's been 17 months (!) since I've wrote one. I feel like I've grown since then, so this should be better than my previous ones. At least, I hope it will be. If you like it, Review and tell me! I love a review as much as the next person! :)

Disclaimer: Look. Daniel 'Lemony Snicket' Handler owns ASOUE. Seeing as how I'm a female, not a male, does it really look like I own this! I wouldn't mind owning Jude Law though...

Isadora's POV!

"Quigley Quagmire! Get out of my room. Now!" I yelled for what has to be the hundredth time at my idiotic brother.

"No need to shout, Issy! I would have left if you'd asked me nicely!" He said before running out of my room, laughing like a complete moron. I rubbed the sides of my temples before returning to my notebook. My couplets sound so silly when I read them in my head, but they seem fine when I write them. I've noticed one thing about them though. They're mostly about one person. Klaus bloody Baudelaire. From his hair to his legs, it seems that my obsessive brain has conjured up a couplet for most of Klaus' anatomy. It's getting ridiculous.

"Hey Is," I heard my best friend Violet yell. "Come here!"

"Coming!" I yelled, jumping off my bed and walking to Violet's room.

"Yeah Vi?" I asked, once I'd entered the room.

"I've come up with a plan." Oh God. Her plans are usually brilliant. But seeing as how she's dangling upside down from her bed with her hair falling underneath her, I sensed it wasn't going to be a very clever plan.

"Go on." I said, raising my eyebrow at my upside down friend.

"I'm going to marry your brother, Quigley." She said, sounding proud with herself.

"Sounds nice. May I go back to my room now?"

"Wait. So _that's_ your reaction?" Violet cried, faking shock.

"Violet," I said, slowly loosing my patience. "I'm very tired. I have a headache caused by the idiot that is Quigley Quagmire. Tell me how you want me to react."

"You _could_ look deep in thought and then say 'That's a superb idea, you shall be wed at Dawn!'. But, that's only one suggestion." The palm of my hand made sudden contact with my forehead as I wondered how someone who's so intelligent could come up with a plan like that.

"Ok! I'm happy for you. Hope you have a marvellous life together. Now, may I please return to my room?" I asked, sounding more frustrated.

"Is, are you Ok? You seem edgy, and you're pale as anything!"

"I'm just sleepy, Vi. And try as I might, I can't sleep as this house can't have silence for three seconds without somebody, usually Duncan, making so much noise that I can't hear my self think!" I ranted. Violet looked slightly taken aback by my outburst at first, but she soon masked that with a look of determination.

"Come on, Is! Off to bed." Violet said, sounding slightly too happy, and looking slightly too devious.

"Ok." I agreed nervously.

"DUNCAN QUAGMIRE. GET UP HERE. NOW." My idiot best friend shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Violet?"

"Yes?" She replied happily.

"THAT WAS MY EAR!" I yelled.

"Well, I am sorry!" She laughed. The light thudding on the stairs told us that Duncan was on his way up.

"What did yo- ARGH!" Duncan asked Violet before he tripped over the second step from the top. Violet and I burst out laughing, and I didn't seem as tired. Duncan looked at us as if to say 'Thanks. Don't need your help or anything!', before getting up off of the floor and looking at us.

"What do you want?" He said, dusting himself off.

"Would you please be quiet, as your dear sister is trying to sleep." Violet said sweetly.

"But Vi-i-i-iolet!," He moaned. "It's so boring! Quigley's doing map stuff because Issy shouted at him, Klaus is reading books on a very big word that I have no clue how to pronounce, and Sunny's chewing the chair legs in the living room. What am I meant to do?"

"Go talk to Klaus or something."

Ah, Klaus. The thing about Klaus is, I may or may not have the tiniest crush on hi- Ok! I'm in bloody love with him. He's too bloody good looking. His hair's far too nice. And he's the sweetest person I've ever bloody met! He couldn't just be slightly less perfect, could he?

"Fine! I'll go talk to Klaus. But if he yells at me, I shall be blaming you, Violet!" Duncan said, sounding defeated as he stomped down the stairs in a rage.

"There we go, Is! You can you and sleep now!" Violet said, smiling.

"Thanks Vi, I really appreciate it." I smiled back. I walked into my room and fell onto my bed. My pillow feels so soft. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep before I heard my a light tap on my door. Whoever that is, I'm going to personally kill th-

"Isadora, can I read in here please, as Duncan won't le- Oh, I'm so sorry!," He panicked. "I didn't know you were sleeping! I'll go read in Violet's room." Klaus. Hmm. Sleep, or Klaus? No-brainer really!

"No. It's fine. I'm not that tired anyway." I lied. But, he looked so sweet and lovely stood at the door. I couldn't really say 'No, you can't. Now bugger off, as I'm tired!' now, could I?

"Ok, if you're sure you're not sleepy. One yawn, though, I'm off." He smiled. Would it be _so_ inappropriate if I jump on his knee and kissed him? Would it? I smiled at him as he sat on the chair near my window.

"Oneirology: A Study on Dreams." I said, reading the title of Klaus' book. So that's the word Duncan couldn't read! And I half expected it to be an easier word! (Hint the sarcasm :D)

"Wha- Oh, yeah." He muttered, obviously deep in thought. His eyes look so sparkly in the light of my bedroom! I'm quite concerned at how awake I feel, seeing as how only two minutes ago, I was ready to drop.

"Any particular reason you're reading a book on Dreams, or was it the only book in the house that you haven't read?" I joked. He smiled at me as a very slight pinky colour flooded is facial features.

"Just... confused about some dreams I've been having lately." He muttered in a barely audible voice.

"Well that's understandable," I smiled. "Anything in particular? I've had some pretty funky dreams in the past." And everyone involved you, my rather attractive friend.

"No," He said quickly. "They're all the same really." He said, the pale pink in his cheeks rising in colour to a very dull red.

"You know you can tell me." I smiled. He just shook his head, not looking up from his book. God damn it! Why won't he tell me?

"Is, you look sleepy. I'm going to go back downstairs." Klaus said, getting up from his chair and walking towards the door. I'm not having this. I want to know what he's been dreaming about! Curse you, my curiosity.

"No!" I half-yelled, grabbing Klaus' wrist so he couldn't reach the door. "Klaus Baudelaire, you tell me your dream right now!"

"No." He muttered.

"And why not?"

"I just can't, Ok!" He said, the redness in his cheeks gradually getting darker and darker.

"Fine! Don't tell me." I said, sounding more stubborn than I intended to.

"Isadora, would you please let go of my wrist?" I heard Klaus mutter.

"Klaus, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just so tired, and Quigley has gotten on my last nerve. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have yelled at Quigley." Woah. Where did _that_ just come from.

"It's perfectly fine, Is. You get some sleep." He said, smiling at me.

"So, we're still friends? Even though I may be slightly too curious for my own good?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course." He grinned. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his arms go around my neck as I hugged him. He feels so warm and soft. And he smells delicious. As we pulled apart, he stopped to rest his forehead on mine. I felt so insecure as his eyes seemed to stare into my soul. My eyes darted from his eyes to his soft-looking lips and back up again. I felt the heat creep up the back of my neck as I saw his eyes flicker to my own lips. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he slowly leant in. I did the same and our lips were almost touching. I smiled at the taller boy that I adored, and he carried on leaning in until-

"ISADORA! HAVE YOU SERN KL- WHAT THE FRICKING HELL IS GOING ON? KLAUS, OUTSIDE. NOW!" Quigley started when he saw the position we were in. Klaus and I immediately jumped apart and I couldn't do anything but look at the floor in embarrassment. Klaus flushed a rather vivid shade of scarlet as he was dragged outside by Quigley, who I've now decided isn't going to live to see tomorrow morning.

"Issy! Issy! Issy! Is it true?" Violet squealed as she ran into my room. "Did you kiss Klaus?"

"No, actually. I didn't. But I damn well wanted to. And I almost did! Violet, as much as I know you love him, Quigley isn't going to live to see tomorrow morning I'm afraid." I said, my cheeks glowing as I looked at my best friend.

"ISADORA! GET OUT HERE!"

"Violet, do remind me what you see in him." I said to my dear friend as I left the room to face my brother. Klaus looked terrified, and extremely embarrassed.

"Quigley, what the hell did you do to him?" I said, glaring at my idiotic brother. I swear, if we weren't all triplets, I'd swear blind that my brothers were adopted.

"I did nothing! I just asked him a few questions and I've decided on it being acceptable for you two to go out." Wait. He feels it's acceptable? Screw that.

"Well, I don't really care if you like it or not. If I feel like snogging Klaus Baudelaire, then I very well shall!" I said before I grabbed Klaus' shirt and crushed my lips to his. Quigley, ever the prude, ran downstairs almost screaming. His lips feel so soft! And, he tastes like strawberries! Wait, he isn't kissing me back!

"Took you bloody long enough!" I heard Violet cry as she left my room and walked downstairs. I stopped kissing him and pulled away to see a very shocked Klaus.

"Oh God, Klaus! I'm so sorry!" I panicked. Stupid Isadora. Stupid girl! Why isn't he saying anything? All he's doing is standing there!

"Klaus, please say someth-" I started before Klaus leaned in and kissed me. I've never been more confused. First, he didn't kiss me back. And now, he's kissing me?

"Would you like to know what I was dreaming about now?" He smiled goofily as he pulled away.

"Please." Literally, the only word I could manage.

"You. I wasn't sure why until now." He said, grinning like a child. Wait. Me?

"And what did your book say?"

"Nothing in particular. It's just taking me until now to realise." He said, blushing slightly when he finished his sentence.

"Realise what?"

"That I l-love you, Issy." He said shyly. My heart felt like it was about to leap from my chest as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He stumbled back slightly at the force of my jump.

"I love you too!" I said, between kisses.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs. Violet is planning to marry Quigley, so this should be fun." I laughed, slightly giddy.

"Ok- Wait. What?" He said, looking rather confused.

Fin.

Feels good to be writing ASOUE again! Even if this Fic isn't brilliant! It's just nice to take a break and write what I originally was writing when I first came on here. *Cue Cheesy Music.*

Who would _you_ marry if you could?

For me, it's Darren Criss from 'A Very Potter Musical', and later 'Glee'. He's just ... Bloody perfect :)

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-with-no-name x


End file.
